Mission
by Smokes91
Summary: Inspired by 'Fanged', author 'Katfreak'. My interpretation of Prowl's attempt on Optimus' life in 'Fanged'. Hope everyone likes it. Rated T. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission**

_Inspired by 'Fanged', author 'Katfreak'. My interpretation of Prowl's mission to assassinate Optimus. Prequel of "Fanged"._

_XXXXX _

Prowl walked through the halls of the Autobot base. He was completely lost in thought, when suddenly… "Prowl. You ok? You look distracted" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and became face-to-face with Optimus Prime. But he wasn't alone. He had Jazz and Bumblebee flanked on either side of him.

"I'm fine" Prowl lied quickly. He suddenly got an urge to snack, which annoyed him a bit. He knew he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to get Prime… And this wasn't it. "I'm just not feeling a hundred per cent" he lied again. He noticed the look on Bumblebee's face plates, and could tell he didn't completely believe him. He had to think of something fast. "If you don't mind… I just want to go to my quarters" he said politely.

Optimus nodded and started walking towards his office. Bumblebee gave Prowl a filthy look as he walked by. He didn't like Prowl, hadn't since the first day Prowl had arrived, suddenly, on the Autobot base. No one knew where he came from or anything from his past. What scared Bee the most, was that Prowl refused to tell anyone of his past.

As Prowl walked back to his quarters, he thought about what his master had told him before he left on his mission. His masters words continued to bounce around in his processor. "_If you fail this mission Prowl… You may never return home. Is that understood?" _

_Don't worry. I won't fail. _He thought. But he had no idea what chain of events would play out.

XXXXX

Prowl stepped out of his quarters, he was going to look for Prime. He knew he could corner Prime… He was a hunter. He couldn't lose to his prey. But as he started walking down the hall where he, almost literally, ran into Bumblebee. "Well, well. You feeling any better, Prowl?" he said, in the most obnoxious way he could, because he knew it pissed Prowl off.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling a hundred per cent earlier… But I'm feeling better now" he answered, as he walked past the young mech.

Suddenly Bumblebee appeared in front of him. "So. If you're fine… Then, why don't you come down and have some energon with us" he offered.

"No. I don't think I will. I'm not hungry" Prowl said, turning away from the young mech.

But Bumblebee wasn't about to give up yet. He stopped Prowl in his tracks. "Ooohhh. And here I thought you said you were fine" he said sarcastically.

Prowl gritted his dentals together. _Stay calm Prowl. He's just trying to annoy you… And it's working._ He thought. "I guess I'm just not well. I'm going to get some rest and see Ratchet in the morning" he lied through his dentals. All he wanted to do was find Prime, and get this mission over and done with so he could return home. "Do you know where Optimus is?" he asked, hoping that he could catch him alone… With no luck.

"He's in his office… With Ironhide" Bee answered. He knew Prowl was lying to them all, he just couldn't figure out why. And more importantly… He had no proof. But he promised himself, that he would uncover Prowl's past… No matter what.

Prowl gave a low growl, before turning on his heels and stalking off in the direction he came. _You said it would be easy. _He mentally cursed his master. He just didn't think he was cut out for this mission. But he wasn't about to give up yet.

XXXXX

Prowl walked back to his quarters, still rather angry. He knew the only way to complete his mission was to get Prime alone. Only problem… He was never alone. He always had someone with him. Whether it be in his office, in the rec room or in his personal quarters. Someone was always there with him.

Prowl had been on the Autobot base close to two months. But he was no closer to completing his mission now, than he was two months ago. This pissed him right off, he just wanted to get this mission over with and go back to his clan. But… Wait. Prowl's processor suddenly caught up with his thoughts, and he suddenly knew how to get Optimus alone. But he needed a plan. Yes, he would be home with his clan soon enough.

XXXXX

Hope you like so far… I'm trying my best to keep fairly close to the story by 'Katfreak'.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus and Ironhide were in the Prime's office, going over some battle plans… As a precaution. When suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter" Optimus said in a calm soft voice. The door hissed open and Prowl stepped in. Optimus smiled warmly at the shorter mech. "Prowl. What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

Prowl thought for a moment. Going over his plan in his processor. But did he really want to do this? Optimus seemed so nice. How could he do this to such a friendly bot? He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as Optimus spoke again. "You ok Prowl? You seem… Distracted" he stated, with sincere concern in his voice. But no matter how kind he was… Prowl knew the penalty for failure. It was either his life or Prime's.

He finally made his choice… He was a survivor. "I'm fine" he announced softly. He then looked up, to notice Optimus smiling warmly. He knew this would be hard… He started feeling guilt wash over him. But he still knew he had to do this. He them spoke again. "I was wondering if I could talk to you…" he quick flicked his optics to Ironhide, then back to Prime. "...Alone" he asked calmly.

"Of course" Prime said, with that same warm smile on his face plates. "Ironhide… Do you mind?" he asked, turning his attention to the other mech.

"Course not. I'll be in my quarters if you need me" Ironhide answered, walking towards the door. He stepped out and walked down the hall. Leaving Prowl and Prime completely alone.

Prowl started feeling sick to his tanks, he still wasn't sure about taking the life of such a kind mech… But, he knew more than any what consequences come out of a failed mission. But what choice did he have? He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Prime spoke. "You ok Prowl? You seem distracted lately" he said softly.

Prowl looked up at him, a smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine" he lied plainly, still trying to get into the right frame of mind. But he knew he couldn't put it off anymore. "Prime. I have a confession to make" he started, as he turned his back to Optimus. "I'm not as innocent as I claim to be" he stated truthfully.

Optimus looked at the smaller mech, confusion written all over his face plates. "What do you mean Prowl?" he asked, watching as the mech turned to face him. Prowl muttered an, 'I'm sorry' before launching himself at the Prime, fangs drawn.

Optimus acted quickly, flipping Prowl over his shoulder and slamming him into a wall. He then quickly bolted for the door, leaving a slightly dazed Prowl back in his office.

XXXXX

Jazz was walking towards the rec room with Bumblebee, when suddenly Optimus rounded the corner. "Jazz. Jazz, I need your help" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Jazz and Bee ran to the young Prime, concern clear on their face plates. "Optimus. What… What's wrong? What happened?" Jazz asked, completely worried about the taller mech.

Before Optimus could answer, Prowl ran around the corner causing Prime to take three steps behind the two smaller mech. Bumblebee and Jazz immediately knew what it meant… Prowl was after Prime. Prowl was trying to kill the young Prime. "Prime. Get out of here" Jazz ordered, shocking both Bumblebee and Optimus. But Optimus complied none the less, bolting down the hall. Jazz turned to Bee. "Bee. It's just you and me" he said, which caused Bee to nod in agreement.

They both turned to look at Prowl, who gave a low threatening growl. "I knew there had to be a reason you were so secretive about your past… We trusted you" Bee snapped, causing Prowl to growl louder.

Prowl stalk towards the two mechs, then suddenly stopped. What am I doing? They're not my targets. He thought. "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice" he hissed, hoping to scare them. But neither made any movement.

"I don't understand. What do you mean? Everyone has a choice" Jazz snapped, staring at the mech standing opposite them.

Prowl shook his helm. "They'll kill me, if I don't kill Prime. I don't have a choice" he said sadly.

Bee and Jazz shared a confused glance, before they turned their attention back on Prowl. "What are you talking about? Who'll kill you?" Bee questioned curiously.

"My clan!" Prowl growled, before charging at the two mechs. He knew he had to get away from here. He had to find the Prime and complete his mission. If he didn't… Well, he didn't really want to think about it.

Jazz and Bee dodged his attack, but he was quicker than first anticipated. He spun around and slammed Bee into a wall, causing him to cough up energon. Jazz tried to attack Prowl, but soon found himself pinned to the ground. Prowl hen jumped up and ran down the hall, in the direction Optimus had run only minutes earlier. "Bee! You alright?" Jazz asked, helping the younger mech to his feet.

"Fine" Bumblebee winced in pain, but soon got over it. "We have to find Optimus before Prowl does" he announced, as they ran after Prowl.

XXXXX

So Prowl's made his move? How far can Optimus get before Prowl catches up?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl ran through the halls of the base. He knew he had to finish this mission now. If he didn't then… No, still don't want to think about it. He knew more than most what happens to mechs that fail missions. He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as his scans picked up Prime's spark signature. Got you. He thought, as he ran towards the signal.

Prowl finally caught up with Optimus, but suddenly he felt guilt wash over his whole body. He couldn't figure out why… But something kept telling him not to do this. But he still had no choice. "Prowl. We can help you, if you just talk to us" Optimus' voice suddenly pulled him from thought.

He looked up at the young Prime, and couldn't believe how hard it was to complete one simple mission. I've killed mechs before… Why is this one any different? He mentally hissed. "I'm sorry. I am. But I don't have a choice" he sighed sadly.

"Everyone has a choice Prowl. That's why Primus gifted you with a processor. To think for yourself" Optimus explained, but this still didn't help.

Prowl stalked towards the taller mech, who in turn moved back. "I'm really am sorry" Prowl whispered again, before lunging at the Prime. Suddenly a flash a white pushed Optimus out of the way. Before Prowl could stop himself, he bit down into Jazz's neck.

Jazz cried out in pain, as Prowl sunk his fangs into his neck. Prowl pulled away, a shocked look on his face plates. "Jazz" he gasped.

"I'm… I…Think I'm ok" Jazz panted, before dropping to the ground. He was panting hard and suddenly started trembling violently.

"JAZZ!" Optimus and Bumblebee cried out, as the white mech collapsed. Before either could react, Prowl ran down the hall… Completely horrified with what he'd done. He never meant to hurt Jazz, to be quite honest… He was quite fond of the white mech. Jazz had grown on him in the two months he'd stayed with the Autobots.

It horrified him to know that the white mech would most likely die because of his actions. He ran down the halls, until he felt he was far away from the rest of the mechs on base. He was still upset with what he'd done. He couldn't think straight, trying desperately to wrap his processor around what just happened. He sat on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest; he sat swaying back and forth slightly.

XXXXX

Ratchet was cleaning his tools, when suddenly Optimus came running in carrying an unconscious Jazz. "What the slag happened?" he yelled, as he motioned Optimus to a spare berth.

"Prowl" was all Optimus said, as Ratchet started scanning Jazz.

Ratchet continued his scans, then suddenly turned to Optimus. "Whatever Prowl did. Jazz now has poison in his system. Poison I can't stop… I'm sorry, but Prowl is the only mech that can help Jazz" he explained.

Optimus couldn't quite believe what he was told. Jazz was going to die without help… Prowl's help. But the only problem was, Prowl had disappeared after the fight. Suddenly his comm link went off.

'Bumblebee to Optimus. I've found Prowl signature… He's down in sector F'

'Thank you Bee. I'll end a team down' Optimus answered, before cutting the link. He was about to walk out when suddenly Ratchet spoke.

"If you send a team. He may feel cornered. He feels cornered, he could accidently lash out at some else" the medic announced. "I'll go talk to him. Right now, he needs someone to talk to… I'm a medic, of no threat to him. He should feel comfortable enough to talk" Ratchet continued. Optimus thought for a moment, knowing full well that the medic was right. He nodded as he walked out.

XXXXX

Prowl was still seated leaning on the wall. He was still trying to wrap his processor around what he'd done. I'm so, so sorry. He thought sadly. I should never have excepted this fragging mission. He mentally snapped at himself. Cursing his master for forcing him to kill such a kind mech.

He admitted he'd killed in the past. Yes. But they had all deserved it. They were either escaped criminals or were decepticon trash. But he had never gone after an Autobot before. He'd never taken down a mech like Optimus before. Prime seemed nice; seem to care more about others than he did himself. He always had a smile on his face plates. And no matter what, he always spoke to you. He was not like most mechs Prowl had encountered, who always spoke at other mechs. But Optimus was different. He was… A friendly mech that made anyone he spoke to feel wanted.

He continued to think about why he'd even taken this mission, when suddenly. "Prowl?" a mechs voice broke his thoughts. He jumped to his pedes as quick as he can, fangs drawn ready to attack if put into danger. "Hey. It's alright. I just want to talk" the mech stated calmly. Prowl took in the mechs words, and calmed enough to notice Ratchet standing in front of him… This surprised him, but didn't affect him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered sadly, barely holding onto the tears that threatened to fall.

Ratchet Stepped forward and placed a servo on Prowls shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to hurt Jazz. But the fact is… I can't stop your poison" he explained softly, not wanting to upset Prowl more… With no luck.

Prowl dropped to his knees and allowed the tear to fall. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Jazz. He wasn't meant to be there" Prowl wailed. Ratchet felt sorry for the younger mech. He knew that Prowl wasn't a normal bot… He just couldn't quite establish what he was. As if Prowl had read his processor, he answered his un-asked question. "The poison from an energon consumer is fatal" Prowl sighed. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it" he wailed again.

"I know. You're the only one who can stop Jazz from dying. He needs you" Ratchet said, kneeling next to the energon consumer. "Prowl, a wise mech once told me something. Mistakes happen, you can't help it. But it's not the mistake that defines you… It what you do next that really matters" he stated. Prowl looked up at the medic and smiled. "You can save Jazz. You fix this" he said softly. Prowl nodded.

XXXXX

As Ratchet walked back into the med-bay, Prowl close behind, he notice that Bumblebee and Prime were lying on the berths either side of the one Jazz was currently occupying. They were deep in recharge, which made Ratchet assume they had come to check on Jazz when they'd fallen asleep.

Prowl looked at the two mechs either side of Jazz, and suddenly felt so guilty. He knew if he left now… His clan would destroy him for his failure. But he didn't care. He couldn't kill Optimus, not after having gotten to know him so well. He just wouldn't bring himself to kill such a kind sparked mech. Turning his attention to Jazz, he almost started crying again. Jazz was panted hard, trembling violently and was only semi-conscious… And Prowl put him in that position.

He walked slowly over to Jazz's berth. "Oh Jazz. I'm so sorry" he said, stroking said mechs helm softly. Jazz weakly tried to push him away. "Please Jazz. You need help. Please, please let me help you" Prowl whispered, trying to get through to the dying mech. But Jazz only pushed him further away. "Oh primus. What have I done?" Prowl said, watching as the bot grew weaker by the minute. "Please Jazz. Let me save you" he whispered into Jazz's audios. Jazz started to calm slowly, and let his helm fall to one side, revealing the bit mark Prowl had left earlier. Prowl leant down and bit into Jazz's neck again, gaining a pained whimper from the latter.

After a minute or two, Prowl pulled away from the white mech and turned to the medic. "The poison is no longer in his systems. It may take a few hours before he wakes, and he will feel sick when he does" he explained, before walking over to the furthest corner of the med-bay. Sitting himself in the corner, he pulled his knees to his chest and started swaying again… Hoping the Autobots could ever forgive him for his mistake.

XXXXX

Prowl's finally thought of the consequences of his actions.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

As Prowl predicted, Jazz awoke a few hours later… Feeling the need to purge. Ratchet quickly gave him the waste bin, which he quickly deposited everything in his tanks into the bin. This roused the two recharging mechs, who looked both surprised and happy to have Jazz awake. "Jazz!" Bee yelled, running to Jazz's side.

"I'm so sorry" a mechs voice invaded their audios, as Prowl walked to Jazz's berth. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I… Please forgive me" he sniffled.

But this didn't affect the emotions running through Jazz's processor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he practically screamed, subconsciously moving away from the danger.

"Please Jazz…" Prowl began again, but was quickly interrupted.

"NO! Leave me alone!" he screamed again, trying to get Prowl away from him.

Prowl backed away from the berth, and dropped to his knees, putting his servos behind his helm. "I'm sorry" he muttered. Optimus came up behind the energon consumer and grabbed his servos, before placing cuffs around his wrists. This made Ratchet think. Perhaps he's not that bad. He watched as Optimus escorted the very co-operative mech out the door.

XXXXX

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Bumblebee's voice echoed throughout the base. He was both confused and angry that Ratchet could even think about letting that monster, Prowl, free.

Ratchet looked over at the young mech, before turning his attention back to the screen. "Ultra Magnus, sir. If Prowl was as bad as everyone wants to think… Then why did he come back to save Jazz? Why did he freely allow Optimus to capture him? He could have let Jazz die. He could have come back to kill Prime. He could have killed us all if he wanted… But he didn't" the medic explained, watching Magnus' face plates. But the Magnus had an unreadable look on his face plates… Which annoyed Ratchet a bit.

"I see your point medic. But the fact remains… Prowl attempted to kill Optimus Prime and he nearly killed Jazz" Ultra Magnus explained.

Ratchet knew he had to think of something fast, if he wanted to save Prowl. "Sir. I request permission to take full responsibility of Prowl?" he asked. It was all he could think of, and knew this had to work… Or Prowl would be destroyed.

Magnus thought about it for a moment. Would it be that bad to allow Prowl to stay with the Autobots? Would it be that bad to allow the medic to take care of the energon consumer? It might just work. "Permission granted. Prowl is to be released into Ratchet's care. If he tries anything like that again medic… I'll have no choice but to imprison and possibly destroy him" he explained.

"I understand" Ratchet said, allowing a small, unseen, smile cross his face plates. Magnus nodded, then ended the call.

XXXXX

Prowl sat silently in the brig, realising that it was a total mistake to even accept this mission. _Why? Why me? _He thought sadly. He still couldn't figure out why his master had picked him for this mission. There were better hunters within the clan. Why'd it have to be him?

Suddenly the cell door opened, and Ratchet stepped in. He walked over to Prowl and knelt down. "Thought you might be hungry" he said, displaying the cube full of, what smelt like processed energon.

Prowl looked at the medic, then the cube of energon… Then suddenly dropped his helm in shame. "What's the point. I'm going to die anyway. Why waste your energon on me?" he asked softly.

Prowl was surprised when he felt someone sit next to him and force the cube into his servos. "You're not going to die. I've spoken to Ultra Magnus… You're under my care" Ratchet announced from his position next to the energon consumer. "He's agreed to allow you to say on this base. As long as you don't attempted to kill anyone" he continued.

Prowl stared at him, completely taken back. "Really? They're not going to kill me?" he asked, still in shock that he was going to survive. But then suddenly he remembered… Failed mission. "The Autobots may not kill me. But my clan will not be as forgiving… They don't accept failure" he stated sadly, as he turned away from the medic.

Ratchet placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "If your clan want you… They'll have to get through me first" he said softly, causing Prowl to relax… Knowing that the medic would keep his word. Ratchet really was going to protect him.

XXXXX

It had been three days since Prowl had been released from the brig. He stayed in the med-bay more often than not, not wanting to be away from his "guardian" for long periods of time. In doing this, he'd been around a lot of the mechs that came in for basic check-ups. Even Optimus had come in once or twice. Thinking back now, Prowl didn't know why he wanted to kill Optimus. He was still the nicest mech Prowl had ever met. Speak of the devil…

"Hello Ratchet" Optimus said, as he walked into the med-bay, followed closely by Bumblebee. Ever since he had attempted to assassinate the Prime, Jazz had doubled his efforts as Prime's official guardian… Even offering to train Bumblebee to take his place one day. Optimus didn't go anywhere without at least one of them. "Hello Prowl" he said softly, with his famous warm smile planted on his face plants.

"Hi Prime. How are you?" Prowl asked. He always loved talking to Optimus… He always made Prowl feel wanted. This is more than he could say about his ex-master back in his former clan.

"I'm fine. Just came to find out about that upgrade Ratchet had planned for me" Optimus answered warmly, making Prowl smile. He had never felt this good in his entire existence.

As Optimus began to talk to Ratchet, Prowl realised that there was one mech that he hadn't seen since his attempt on Prime's life… Jazz. It was like Jazz was completely ignoring him. Then again, who could blame him. Prowl had nearly killed him. But Prowl wanted nothing more than to talk to Jazz, and apologise for is actions. He wanted Jazz to forgive him, but he knew he couldn't force forgiveness from the white mech. Prowl was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice as Prime and Bumblebee left. His was drawn from thought, as the door hissed open again. Prowl looked up, to see who it was… And was completely shocked to find Jazz walking in.

Jazz looked at Prowl, not with hatred or anger on his face plates… But what looked like understanding. "Hello Jazz" Ratchet's voice interrupted his thoughts. Prowl immediately dropped his helm in shame, unable to look at Jazz.

"Hey Ratch. I was wondering if I could talk to Prowl" he announced, looking at the energon consumer.

"Of course. I'll be in my office if you need me" the medic stated, as he turned and walked into the adjoining room.

Prowl watched as Ratchet's office door closed, and looked back to the ground. Although he said he wanted nothing more than to apologise to Jazz. He just couldn't bring himself to look at the white mech. He was still full of guilt and shame for what he'd done to the mech. But Jazz refused to listen when he'd tried to apologise the first time he'd woken. Prowl was so distracted by his thoughts, he jumped when jazz laid a servo on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Jazz" he muttered.

Jazz sat down beside Prowl. "I understand that you may not have meant to harm me. It still happened" Jazz stated, causing Prowl to drop his helm even lower. "But I also understand that you came back to save me. You freely allowed Optimus to capture you. That takes spark, and without you… I'd be dead" he continued.

Prowl shook his helm. "If I hadn't have bitten you, I wouldn't have had to save you… It was all my fault" he whispered, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

"You could have let me die. But you came back. You could've killed Prime. But you didn't. Prowl I may have over-reacted at first… That's only cause I was angry. But after I calmed down, really thought about it… I wouldn't be here without you. Thank you" he said, taking Prowl completely by surprise.

Prowl hadn't expected Jazz to talk to him ever again, let alone thank him for what _he'd _done. But a quick scan on his systems… He wasn't glitching. This had to be real. "F… Forgiven?" he asked shakily.

Jazz smiled as he wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulder. "Forgiven" he confirmed. Prowl smiled back as he leant into the comforting hug.

XXXXX

Hope everyone liked it. Hope I got at least close to the story by 'Katfreak'. Review. Please tell me what you think.

END


End file.
